1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus detects a neighboring tag using near field wireless communication, obtains identification information from the tag, and determines a level corresponding to the obtained identification information, and when detecting plural tags, determines a level corresponding to a combination of respective levels corresponding to the plural tags and sets usage authority corresponding the determined level on the apparatus.
Meanwhile, an image processing apparatus has a specific function that a user with general user authority is prohibited from using but a user with administrator user authority can use. Therefore, when a general user wants to use such specific function, the general user calls an administrator user and needs the administrator user to login.
In the aforementioned image forming apparatus, if a tag of administrator user authority exists in a communicable range of near field wireless communication, a general user always can use such specific function, and consequently it is not favorable in the view of security.